


Blossom

by Azurite9925



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Alucard is very bored, And so is Integra, Budding Romance, Coming of Age, Crack, F/M, Sir Penwood is gonna have a stroke, Slice of Life, ballrooms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 13:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11784147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azurite9925/pseuds/Azurite9925
Summary: At Integra's coming of age party, Alucard suddenly realized that all flowers eventually bloomed, even his little Master Integra. Integra, however, seems to have her own plans...





	1. Chapter 1

**Blossom**

_OOC!Integra, faint Alutegra, #SirPenwoodIsVeryWorried,_

 

Alucard stood in the shadows and watched the most elaborate circus act he had ever seen. There, in the middle of the ballroom were gaggling, gown-wearing, husband-hunting girls wearing enough make up to rival even the most dedicated of clowns, men with egos large enough to shame a Lion’s and women who had learned how to tame such lions. They twirled and danced with a civil athleticism, looking like the plastic figurines of a wind up music box.

The centerpiece, however, had no metaphor. She was dressed in a long blue dress - the first dress Alucard could remember her wearing - with pearls and flowers braided into her long, blonde hair. Her eyes were emboldened by kohl, not that they needed it. Alucard wondered at times just how that woman was the very same he saw every night.

Integral Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. Every name she held was forged from in the power she emanated from her very pores. Alucard licked his lips, eyes never leaving her form as she stiffly danced with Sir Islands.

Suddenly, a grin crossed Alucard’s lips as an idea struck.

He stepped easily through the dance floor, as most of the nobles parted for him out of sheer disgust and fear, and approached his Master. Catching her gaze, he approached her and Sir Islands, who watched Alucard with undisguised wariness. Alucard turned to Integra.

“Master, may I have this dance?” Integra’s eyebrows arched in surprise, while Sir Islands sputtered. Alucard extended his hand, and Integra, after a moment of considering Alucard’s countenance, took his hand.

Upon the beginning notes of a quick waltz, Alucard pulled Integra close and began to drift with her across the dance floor, delightfully surprised by the woman’s skill. Alucard himself hadn’t fully danced since Mina, but as a well bred lord, knew it as well as walking.

“Prepare, twist.” Alucard whispered. Integra gave the slightest of nods, and off they went - Alucard spun his Master and switched into a more distant, elaborate dance where they circled and danced between them with their wrists pressed to each other’s. Alucard could feel Integra’s pulse, each beat like a caress on his sensitive, dead skin. He let out a gentle sigh, making Integra’s lip curl just the slightest.

Soon, however, the song ended, and a simple baroque came on, allowing Integra and Alucard to slow down into a 4 step-sway in the corner of the floor.

“I didn’t expect such grace in the art of dancing from you, my Master.” Alucard commented. Integra shrugged.

“It’s no difference from fencing, It was also the one thing Lady Penwood asked of me without conceding.” And Alucard remembered, Lady Cecily Penwood fought tooth and nail for Integra’s wardrobe, only to lose; this dance was Lady Penwood’s only victory.

Alucard pressed Integra closer to him to avoid a pair of younger couples. Suddenly flush against her, he noticed that she really was different from her 12 year old self. More… mature. Alucard took another look at his Master. Just when did she reach her Majority, he wondered. She truly was 18 - her body could not hide it - and yet her pride held no concept of age in and of itself. She always was power incarnate after she got over her mourning phase.

“Alucard.” Her warning tone forced him to shift his gaze from Integra’s developing breasts to her eyes. He grinned. “You monster.” she said, but there was no bite in her words. Her eyes were oddly playful. Her mouth more willing to smile.

“Forgive me, my Master.” He said, insincere. “But it came to my attention that you truly are…. Older. Nothing compared to me. But older.” Integra laughed, the free noise stating the vampire, who was not used to hearing such light things from his tawny master.

“Introspection is it? I never thought I’d see the day.”

Alucard shrugged. “I also never imagined that you would laugh.”

Integra snorted. “Neither did I, until that is, Walter began to talk about all the blackmail he collected during this party - I didn’t even hear a quarter of it and I’m grinning like a cheshire. It almost makes sitting through Lady Penwood’s fretting over the smallest of details worth it.”

“Did you not find the discussion of indigo ribbons versus royal blue ribbons riveting, my Master?” Alucard asked, merciless grin belying his bland tone.

Integra huffed, “Nothing could interest me as much as those details, monster.” Alucard grinned. “Now then, are we going for another, possibly quicker tune, or shall we indulge the masses and depart for refreshments?” She nodded her head slightly towards Sir and Lady Penwood, who were watching Alucard with undisguised wariness.

Alucard considered the Lords, and then his Master. Although she knew how to hide it well, he could tell that she was tired. She had been socializing all evening, and Alucard was hardly her first dancing partner. Furthermore, Alucard knew that, since the dead never rested, Sir Hellsing had her normal duties to do atop her preparations for the ball.

“Perhaps we shall get refreshments.” Integra nodded and pulled away from Alucard, only to pause and then don the smallest and most mischievous of smiles. _Extend your elbow to me._ Integra mentally commanded Alucard. The vampire, catching her train of thought, obliged, stifling a laugh when Integra smiled sweetly and rested her hand on his tricep.

Hearing multiple people choke on their drinks forced Integra to stifle a laugh herself, but Alucard couldn’t help it - he laughed. Humans were so silly! His master tilted her head towards the side table and they went, taking a glass of red wine for Alucard and a glass of sparkling for Integra. Although he may have been the one to have her hand on his arm, she lead them to where she would want to go - whether this be greeting Lord and Lady Irons and ignoring their looks towards Alucard, who frankly couldn’t care less, or getting another glass of wine - which eventually lead them to the gardens outside of the ballroom. Integra let go of Alucard’s arm and sat on a bench under a willow tree, watching the night.

“A beautiful night for a walk, isn’t it?” Alucard murmured, approaching the bench. Integra looked at Alucard wryly and shook her head before turning back to the horizon. To imagine, it had been 6 years since he had been released…. And how long could it have been if his master didn’t have to let him go to protect her. Those years clung like tar in the back of his mind, and he tried to avoid them. Suddenly overwhelmed by an emotion he couldn’t quite place - some exhilarating surreality, a fluttering hollowness in his soul - Alucard looked at Integra once more, and croaked out a soft “Master.”

Integra turned to face Alucard.

“I wanted to say…” _Nights bled together, he couldn’t feel the world around him anymore. His throat ached in its thirst, he couldn’t remember what blood was even like…. And yet the entire  time, Abraham Hellsing felt his misery through the link but did nothing. Felt nothing. From being king of the night, he had been dragged and stripped of any identity and pride left in him into this half form…. Half corpse._ “That you… are not the worst master I have had.”

Integra gave Alucard an odd look before a spark of understanding flashed in her eyes and her face relaxed. Then, she gave the faintest of smiles. “And you are perhaps something less terrible than a mindless, filthy beast.”

Alucard grinned. _Ah, a woman after my own heart._ “If you continue to speak such kind words to me, my Master, one could almost conclude that you don’t find me completely contemptible, or even, dare I be so crass to say, you like me.”

Integra gave a laugh, one full and loud, and Alucard got the poignant feeling that this would be one of the very few times he would hear it. Cocking his head, he concluded that this Integra only came after her 4th glass of wine; considering Integra was holding her 6th, Alucard was unsurprised by her mirth. Suddenly, she stood, placing her wine glass on the bench, and approached Alucard, noticing something behind him.

_Servant, question nothing of the next few moments._

_Master?_

Before he could question her further, however, she stepped forward and captured his lips in the most chaste of kisses, causing him to startle before she pulled back, meeting his gaze without the faintest hint of embarrassment or affection in her eyes. Instead, there was only a sparkle of sheer amusement. Hearing a squack of surprise and a crash behind him, Alucard finally caught on.

_Master, Sir Penwood will have words for you tomorrow._

_Why would he speak of things he had dreams about after he had too much wine?_

_Oh you are devious._

_I have no idea what you are referring to. I am a woman of the church and crown._

“Of course, my Master.”


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sir Penwood decides to visit his lovely adopted daughter to discuss something....

**Blossom Epilogue**

 

“Sir Integra, you have a visitor.” Integra looked up from the contract she was reading and returned her quill to her inkwell. Glancing at her wristwatch, she frowned. It was 9AM, the day after the ball. No one in their right mind wanted to speak of business this early in the morning.

“Who is it, Walter?” She asked. “Is it the Iscariot?”

The butler shook his head. “No, not that urgent. Sir Penwood is in the library, and he seems quite flustered.” Integra arched a brow, but said nothing. Walter continued, “Should I inform him that you are not decent yet and advise him to come back later, or shall you meet with him?” Integra looked down at the paper, and upon reading the first two words on the page, decided promptly that there was more to life than suffering under a mountain of meaningless paperwork and stood.

“Take him to the dining hall and prepare breakfast. I shall arrive in a few moments.” Walter bowed and exited the room. After arranging her work into a format barely considered organized Integra exited the room and began to her room to get a navy blazer - she was in a plain white blouse and black slacks, assuming a day without interruptions - wondering just what the hell Sir Penwood wanted.

 

_Don’t question the next moments_

_Master?_

_And then she kissed him, giddiness filling her as she heard Sir Penwood’s startle and fall behind Alucard. The wine loosened her tension, and she couldn’t help but smile. Oh, she’d get an earful later, but she looked forward to it._

 

Integra sighed and pressed her forehead against her closet’s door. _Goddamnit, shouldn’t have had that 6th glass of wine._ Sighing, Integra donned her blazer and ruby cravat, identical to Alucard’s own. However, she couldn’t help but grin - she delighted in ruffling the old man’s feathers once in a while, and this time was long overdue. A soldier passing by did a double take at seeing his Sire smile in such a manner, amusing Integra even more. As severe as she seemed, she truly was more than a knight. Integra Wingates Fairbrook Hellsing was also a surrogate daughter, an avid mythologist and demonologist, and some would even say, a woman. Though Integra had the habit of shooting those who insisted that who were not named Cecily Augusta Worthing Penwood, of course.

She pushed open the double doors into the dining hall and, as she sat, nodded her head at Sir Penwood, who was quite anxiously twiddling his fingers at the southern end of the table. Walter, at that moment, brought out the freshly cooked full englishes with the help of 2 other maids, placing the platters in front of the seats of their respective owners.

“Maria, black please.” Integra softly ordered the maid. She nodded and passed Integra her drink. She turned to Sir Penwood, who shook his head.

“Water will do.”

They began their meal in silence. Integra calmly spread her jam on her toast, watching Sir Penwood anxiously chew on his omelette from her peripheral gaze. She felt amusement bubbling in her, and upon his startle when she set down her knife, she decided that she had let the matter percolate enough.

“Sir Penwood, what brings you to Hellsing Manor at such an ungodly time of morning?” Integra asked.

He looked up from his food. “Please Integra, call me Shelby, we’re in private and you’re old enough to, I suppose…” He trailed off for a moment before continuing, “But that’s not what I’m here for. I wanted to speak of you of your behavior last night.”

“My behavior, Shelby?” She asked, cocking her head slightly, “Whatever do you mean?”

“You know what I mean.” He snapped, annoyed by her coquettishness. Integra internally grinned. Not over the hangover then. It was a good decision then, to break out the strong red wine for the occasion - this breakfast wouldn’t be nearly as fun if Shelby had been in the best of mental states.

Integra only frowned. “I’m afraid I don’t. Last night was quite wonderful, regardless of how social it required me to be, and ended delightfully early.”

Sir Penwood furrowed his brows. “Early?”

Integra nodded. “Of course.” She frowned. “Don’t you remember? After Alucard came and had a dance with me, I socialized and retired.”

“I’m sorry?”

“Are you quite alright, Shelby?” Integra asked, frowning slightly. “You do remember what happened last night, don’t you? Perhaps I should not have brought out the stronger red wine for this occasion. You are… gaining years, per se.”

“I do believe I’m of good health, Integra, no matter of my… advanced age.” Penwood flustered and looked down at his dish. “I keenly recall you in the gardens during the end of the night. You were with Alucard.”

“Why would I go to the gardens?” Integra asked. “And with Alucard?” She placed her utensils down and leaned forward, adopting an expression of unabashed concern. “Shelby? I noticed that you were drinking quite heavily last night, was it 9 glasses?”

“Well yes but in the gardens I could have sworn…”

“Yes?”

Shelby gulped. “That… that you…”

“Yes?”

Sir Penwood took a long look at Integra, who seemed to be perfectly unaware of what he was alluding to. “... nevermind. Just… make good choices, please.”

“Of course. I am a woman of the church and crown.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Hellsing
> 
> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own hellsing
> 
> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
